Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electric vehicle and, more specifically, to an electric vehicle charging connector anti-theft method and apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
An electric vehicle (EV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) equipped with a charging system is driven using an electric motor. The electric motor is powered by a battery included in the EV or PHEV, and such batteries need to be recharged after being discharged.
The EV or PHEV can be charged at specialized charging stations, such as gas stations, in such a manner that a charging plug of a charging apparatus—including a charging cable and the charging plug—is inserted into connecting parts (i.e., sockets) of the EV or PHEV to charge the vehicle. This process is known as on-site charging.
Alternatively, the EV or PHEV may be charged through charging connectors using a 220V electric current, typically used for home applications, according to “slow charging,” e.g., in parking lots or other locations (other than specialized charging stations). In this case, four to six hours are required for single charging, and even quick charging generally requires 30 minutes to one hour.
Users can select “slow charging” or “quick charging” for the EV or PHEV according to charging situation. When an EV is charged through slow charging, a separate charging apparatus or a slow charging connector which is carried by a user can be used. Slow charging requires continuous charging for several hours (e.g., two hours or longer) for full charging since slow charging has a lower charging speed than quick charging.
The vehicle can remain in a charging state for hours, not only when the EV or PHEV is quick-charged using a charging apparatus in a specialized charging station, but also when the EV or PHEV is charged using a slow charging connector provided thereto. However, when the user leaves the EV or PHEV charging for hours, the charging connector may be separated from the vehicle or even stolen.